I Will Stay With You
by ChasingYellowCarsFaithfully
Summary: He needed his babies to know that he was always there for them. Having seen how relationships between parents and their children can differ he needed to tell them he'd always be there for them and he couldn't have picked a better way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Stay With You<strong>

This moment couldn't have come any sooner. After a tiring day at work Finn came home to an unusually quiet house. Leaving his keys and bag on the kitchen counter he took a quick look around the bottom floor before sneaking upstairs. Walking into their bedroom he found his wife sound asleep with the baby monitor clutched in her hands.

He took in her sleeping form for a few moments, kneeling down beside her, stroking her hair. She looked so adorable, her hair falling on her face, she herself positioned like she was cuddling a teddy. Looking at her he wondered how he got so lucky. Not in a million years did he think he would be where he was today. Hearing slight sounds on the monitor, he gave Rachel a soft kiss on the forehead before sneaking off to the second room.

Walking in he noticed the curtains flutter softly with the summer breeze. Seriously, when did he become so grown up. He felt like he was in one of those movies with the perfect lifestyle, big house, big white furnished rooms, 2.4 children, minus the four, of course. Smiling like a lucky chimp he walked over to the crib where his twins lay. Yes, _twins_.

As he stood over the crib he watched both his children play. They were only eight months old but to Finn, they were the most precious and talented babies he knew. He reckoned they got that from their mother though she argues they got it from him too. He observed them both talk their baby language and eat their feet and hand and whatever else was in sight. As he hovered closer, both babies; upon noticing the giant figure looming on top, began to kick with excitement. He loved that they both knew he was there, that they got excited like that because their daddy was there. _He_ was their daddy, at the tender age of 24.

Of course, he and Rachel hadn't planned it like this. After school they would go onto college, after college they would work a year or so before getting married at 23, work some more and then think of having children when they got to their late twenties. Fate apparently, had other plans. He'd finished college and was now working as a chef in one of the local restaurants. Who would have guessed it; the boy with the big appetite chose to take a culinary course at college and was now one of the best known chefs in the city. Rachel went onto doing what she wanted to do, getting a part in the revival of Funny Girl on Broadway. She, as she deserved, got the lead playing Fanny Brice. However, a few months into it she found out she was pregnant. It all went a little sour from there on. Unsure of what to do and after much discussion they decided to elope with Kurt, Puck and Santana as their only witnesses. Their parents weren't so happy, but with the news of the impending grandchild their decision was later accepted.

Rachel had decided she would continue playing Fanny Brice until her bump began to show, but towards 7 weeks into her pregnancy her morning sickness kicked in and was unlike anything Finn had seen before. On occasions, he though she was the girl out of the Exorcist; projectile vomiting at any given moment and hormone changes almost making her head turn. Unfortunately for Rachel this lasted until she was over five months. Through it all Finn had been at her side taking things as they came. The moment they found out they were having twins everything began to sink in. They really had to become grown-ups. Back in high school, when Rachel told him they wouldn't get past third base until she turned 25 and children weren't part of the plan until she had won a Tony, he expected it to stay that way. Well the latter part of that plan. But the shock of it all had hit home. They were two 23 year olds, expecting their first set of children. One seemed like a challenge, but the idea of two was hard to get their heads around.

Eventually they both decided that it would be best for Rachel to take part in more of the behind the scenes work at the theatre, helping out the director. As time went on and the pregnancy became harder Finn had to become twice as hard working and determined. His lazy attitude from his school and college years were now something you would never associate with him.

When the big day came, they were ready. With the help of Kurt setting up the nursery and their friends rallying around them, everything came along perfectly. It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Rachel gave birth to their twins. He didn't think it was possible to love Rachel more but it was at that moment when she lay there, holding their twins, he realised it _was_ possible. He also didn't think it was possible to love another human more than he did Rachel, but here they were, his two other shining stars who had stolen his heart. What a bunch of thieves, the lot of them he thought.

Eight months later, here he was. After many poopy diapers, puked-up-on messy clothes and drool he learned that these two little mischief makers would make him fall in love a little more every day. Staring at them now he still couldn't believe they were his. Scratch that, he couldn't believe they were _hers_ and his. In senior year, when he proposed he meant every word of what he said but he never knew this would be how they would end up. Everyone told him Rachel was too good for him, everyone but her, and sometimes he believed them but now, these two babies were something he had to show for his love for Rachel. It was what they had to show off their love, something which was doubted by a lot of people.

Sticking his hands into the crib he tickled each child on the belly as their kicks and arms waving about got stronger. The smiles and their babbles made Finn burst with so much joy inside that sometimes it hurt. Letting each child hold on to each of his thumbs he spoke to them in a slight whisper so that Rachel wouldn't hear him. She didn't like it when he disturbed their nap times. Something about not falling into a pattern and not having enough rest time.

'Hello there little man, how is my little Christopher Leroy doing?' he watched as his little boy tugged his thumb towards his mouth to suckle on, his babbles getting louder.

'How is my little Hiram Carole doing, she's not going to get her daddy into trouble like her brother is, is she?' he cooed to her watching her drool go down her cheeks. When that happened it often reminded him of himself.

He chuckled to himself as he played with the both of them some more. So it wasn't conventional to name their daughter Hiram but they both wanted to name their children after their parents and this is how it worked out best. Wasn't it the new trend to do everything opposite? He continued to watch both Chris and Hera, their little nickname for Hiram which conveniently was another strong and suitable name for their baby girl, play with each other. He wondered if they recognised each other or if they understood what the other was saying. Rachel once told him that they always had a connection and understood each other having shared the same womb and being twins and all. He never understood it but he guessed it was something like the connection he shared with Rachel, though they weren't twins, obviously.

'Did you both tire Mommy out today. She's looking super cute, fast asleep on her bed' He asked them. The babies must have understood because it seemed as though they were displaying mischievous grins.

'Did you both sleep at all? How about daddy sings you a quick little song to help you nod off a little. It's not as good as mommy's singing but it will have to do'. It took a while to figure out what he was going to sing but eventually it came to him. He heard it on the radio in the kitchen this morning. Listening to the lyrics he realised it was very truthful to every relationship, especially one between a parent and their child. This was originally a love song but he figured he can sing the important bits to the babies and the whole thing to Rachel. They still made a point to sing a song to each other every day since it was what brought them together.

He needed his babies to know that he was always there for them. Having seen how relationships between parents and their children can differ he needed to tell them. Him not having his dad around and Rachel not having her mother around gave them both a unique insight into their families, each determined more so to be there for their children. His own relationship with his mother, his closest aide and confidant fell apart after her revelation of his father's death. It took them a while to repair it but he swore he would never let something like that happen to his own children. Rachel did too since her relationship with Shelby was a troublesome one.

Inching closer to the crib and now leaning into it he began to sing in a soft and gentle, yet quiet voice.

Before he began though, he warned the babies telling them they had to be quiet since Rachel didn't know he was in the room.

'_We've been together for a while now; we're growing stronger every day now. It feels so good and there's no doubt. I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise and the flowers bloom in springtime. On my love you can rely, and I'll stay with you'_

Noticing both Chris and Hera were beginning to settle down he continued, not before another quick glance at the door telling him Rachel was still asleep,

'_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs. Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around. And when the dark clouds arrive I will stay by your side. I know we'll be alright I will stay with you._

_Though relationships can get old. They have the tendency to grow cold. We have something like a miracle. Yeah, and I'll stay with you'_

The words in this song couldn't have meant more to him as he watched down on both his Chris and Hera slowly beginning to fall asleep. He'd never let anything hurt his two precious angels, both so alike yet different and showing every part of him and Rachel. He didn't know what the future held but he knew it was going to be full of everything his childhood didn't have, a father; much the same for Rachel, being the mother she never had.

Peeking over his shoulders once more, he finishes off the rest of the song, well, as much as he remembers,

'_And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will. But through it all, we will remain In this life, we all know, friends may come, and they may go. Through the years I know I will stay. And in the end I know that we'll find. Love so beautiful and divine hmmm mhmm hmmm mmmm_… Erm sorry kids, that's all I remember', he finishes off standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Both babies are asleep which makes him chuckle. Rachel tries to sing them to sleep but always finds it hard making her frustrated. He knows why it is and the answer is pretty simple. Their mother's voice is too good to fall asleep too or ignore.

As a look of accomplishment and pride took upon his face he leaned into the crib once again, placing a kiss upon each child's head.

'Daddy and Mommy promise to be here through it all. Through all the good times and the bad. We'll even help through the teething which I know isn't so fun for the both of your right now. I promise to look after you both with all my power because you're both so special, special stars like Mommy. And Chris, when you're older I'll help you do all the things you want to do including how to chat up girls, or boys even, that's your choice. And my little Hera, Daddy won't let you out of his sight, not until you're 30, give or take. I will never let anyone say you're not beautiful or not talented because you are. You both are, you're every bit your mothers children and you both need to know that. Daddy loves you _so_ much.'

Giving each baby another kiss on the head he strokes the little bit of hair they have on their heads, 'Remember, don't tell Mommy I was in here singing to you. She'll kill me for it, or worse, sit me through another 3 hour Barbra documentary'.

A clearing of the throat startles him as he turns to see Rachel standing at the doorway.

'You forgot to mention they're both talented and good looking because of their father too', Rachel chuckles making her way over to him.

'That song was beautiful, Finn. You should sing to them more often'

'You heard that?' he asks slightly surprised.

'Finn, I heard your giant feet make their way up the stairs. I was pretending to sleep'

'Yeah, that's why you were drooling' he laughs pulling her into his side, both now watching Chris and Hera'.

'Fine' she playfully slaps him on the chest, 'I had the baby monitor. At first I thought our son was very talented like I am and had begun to talk at the tender age of 8 months but it turned out I could hear _you_. Oh the disappointment' she laughs again. Her laughter each time is like music to his ears.

'Finn, you do know Hera is probably going to be under Noah's control if anything. You know, him trying to keep her away from every jerk that's around that is like him?'

'I know, and that's what I like about it. My baby girl has all the protection she needs.' He smiles looking at Hera.

'And you do know Chris, once he's hit the teenage phase, won't be so interested anything we have to say. Also, he'd probably under Pucks influence doing everything we teach him not to do'.

He turns his wife towards him, holding her in for a hug, arms around each others waists. 'You know what's special about these two babies. They're both ours. _Ours,_ Rach and nothing's going to change that. We bring them up how we want to. With all the love and care we can give. Did we ever think we'd be here at this age? No! even when everyone laughed at, us but look at us Rach, they're our little bundles of joy. Ours, baby. OURS' he grins at her, his pride beaming.

'I guess' she replies, pouting at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hand in hand they both take one last look at their little bundles of joy and make their way out of the room. But all is well until Rachel chimes in, 'Time for that 3 hour Barbra documentary. You asked for it'.

* * *

><p><em>Song: I Will Stay With You- John Legend<em>

_**Note:** Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous fics. My first attempts. Glad some of you liked it._

_Special thanks to Honey Bee (she knows who she is) for reading through them and putting up with me. Also, for being the inspiration for it all._


End file.
